11 mondes, une famille
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Les ennemis du future sont plus puissant et remonte le temps pour tuer les héros. Afin de les protéger, les Dieux confiront: Sangohan, Naruto, Natsu, Sacha, Aang, Ichigo, Eren, Luffy, Mark, Harry et Dan à Sangoku pour que le guerrier le plus fort de l'univers puisse les préparer pour la bataille. Dure, quand l'adversaire est plus fort que prévut. Pouront-ils sauver leurs monde ?


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tiens à vous préciser que cette histoire sera un grand mélange entre les personnages principaux de: Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Avatar le dernier maître de l'air, Pokémon, Fairy Tail, Naruto Shippuden, Attaque des Titans, Bakugan, Inazuma Eleven et Harry Potter.**

 **(Je suis consciente que Pokémon, Inazuma Eleven, Harry Potter et Bakugan ne sont pas des mangas mais ceux-ci ont, je trouve, une place importante dans mon histoire.)**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **( HISTOIRE 13 )**

 **11 mondes, une famille**

 **Chapitre 1: Réunion pour l'avenir**

Il y avait un univers créé par un seul Dieu: le Dieu suprême, Noskahr, créateur de l'univers. Celui-ci avait eu 11 enfants dont il leur accorda le pouvoir de créé leur propre monde dans cette galaxie.

Habituellement, chaque monde avait son pouvoir, sa force, ses lois, mais surtout son héros capable de protéger les habitants des menaces et dangers.

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé, les Dieux l'avaient sentis: il se passait de terribles événements dans tous les mondes.

Et les Dieux eurent raison ! Dans leurs univers respectifs le Dieu du mal Azel, frère cadet de Noskahr, avait donné son pouvoir démoniaque aux plus cruelles personnes de chaque monde pour que ces derniers puissent anéantir l'humanité !

Mais comme ces monstres savaient que leurs ambitions ne pouvaient pas aboutir du fait que les héros ne les laisserait pas faire, grâce à leurs nouveaux pouvoirs ils eurent les pires pensées machiavéliques: remonter le temps et tuer ces héros lorsqu'ils étaient nourrissons !

Une chose était sure, les Dieux ne pouvaient pas les laisser faire !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voilà pourquoi les Dieux se sont réunis au Sanctuaire Sacré pour régler ce très gros problème.

Les Dieux des 11 mondes respectifs de la galaxie étaient assis autour de l'immense table ronde du Sanctuaire.

Au bout de la table se trouvait le Dieu du monde des dragons, Haesyrion, qui était d'une assez grande taille et d'une forte musculature. Ses cheveux noirs ébène lui descendait jusqu'à sa nuque et il avait un regard perçant affublé de ses iris rouge.

À sa droite sa sœur Ashura, Déesse du monde des ninjas, le regardait tendrement de ses yeux bleus turquoise en se remettant en place une boucle de ses cheveux marrons.

Face à son frère Haesyrion, était installé le Dieu des éléments magiques, Azeonix qui était assez mince et avait de longs cheveux brun. Il scrutait l'assemblée de ses yeux jaunes perfides et on pouvait le distinguer par ses cicatrices sur son nez allant jusqu'à sa joue et une autre sur sa lèvre.

À sa gauche était assis Absolvo, le Dieu des créatures surnaturelles surnommées "Pokémon". Son visage portait trois cicatrices sur son œil droit et une autre lui coupait son menton en deux. Sa chevelure blonde vénitien brillait de milles feux et il avait un regard sévère mais ses yeux verts reflétaient une certaine douceur envers les siens.

À la droite d'Ashura était placé la Déesse des quatre éléments, Abigail. Elle avait du mal à tenir en place et gigotait sur son siège pressée d'en venir aux faits. Ses cheveux de flammes lui arrivait jusqu'au épaules et ses yeux verrons, celui de droite bleu/blanc et l'autre marron/rouge montraient son impatience.

Face à Abigail se tenait la Déesse des Shinigamis, Mwanga qui se faisait discrète en se cachant derrière ses longs cheveux châtains reflétant l'ombre caché de ses yeux en amande de couleur orangés.

À côté de Mwanga se situait la Déesse des Titans, Zalika. C'était une belle femme aux formes voluptueuses, de magnifiques cheveux blond éclatant comme le soleil et des grands yeux violets très expressifs.

Face à Zalika se trouvait le Dieu des pirates, Alastor, qui avait de l'embonpoint mais était très fort physiquement. Ce Dieu avait le regard bleuté semblable à la mer mais qui pouvait vous glacer le sang tel un tsunami. Ses cheveux grisonnant démontrait qu'il avait dû endurer de nombreuses épreuves.

À la droite d'Alastor il y avait le Dieu du Sakkaa, Erehinren, qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser dans sa barbe inexistante sous l'œil critique de son frère Azeonix. Il lui rendit un regard moqueur de ses yeux noirs onyx comme réponse. Pour passer le temps il natta sa chevelure blanche comme la neige en sifflant.

Face à Erehinren était assis Kortho, Dieu de la magie, tous les deux papotaient joyeusement ensemble. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc lumineux et ses yeux étaient vert kaki.

Au milieu de la table se trouvait Ashanti, la Déesse des Bakugan. Elle se tenait bien droite devant ses frères et sœurs et on pouvait remarquer son corps mince, ses cheveux marrons étaient coiffés en chignon et ses yeux rouges vif fixait l'assemblée.

En bout de table trônait le Dieu Suprême, Noskahr, à la chevelure longue argentée et aux yeux jaunes d'or étincelant qui fixaient intensément ses enfants sachant que l'heure était très grave.

Noskahr posa ses mains sur la table, tout le monde ce tus: le conseil des Dieux venait de commencer !

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'étions pas tous réunis. 1000 ans si j'ai bonne mémoire ? » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Erehinren.

Personne ne releva la blague, sauf recevoir des regards désapprobateurs de la part d'Absolvo et d'Alastor, des moqueries de Kortho ainsi que d'Abigail, et Zalika fixa froidement de ses yeux violets son frère en lui lançant « Il y a 1000 ans c'était mon monde qui a faillit disparaître ! »

Pour seule réponse Erehinren acquiesça, soudainement compréhensible.

Il y a 1000 ans dans le monde des Titans, plusieurs de ces derniers sont devenus des créatures dépourvus d'intelligence, incontrôlables et mangeuses d'hommes sans que quiconque ne comprennent pourquoi. Ils commencèrent à attaquer les humains, ce qui faillit provoquer leurs morts à tous. En sachant que la situation était critique, les Dieux se sont réunis pour trouver une solution: ils décidèrent de transformer en pierre les plus immenses Titans pour créer un mur de 50 mètres afin de protéger les humains de cette menace.

Même si Zalika ne l'a jamais évoquée, tous ses frères et sœurs savaient qu'elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de l'état critique de son monde, coupable de ne pas savoir ce qui a rendu les Titans aussi dangereux, d'avoir été obligée d'enfermer les hommes à l'intérieur d'un mur comme du bétail, de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger alors que c'était son rôle en tant que Déesse !

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, sans vouloir t'offenser je pense qu'il y a plus important ! Là, c'est l'avenir de tous les mondes qui sont en jeux ! » déclara Ashanti.

Azeonix soupira d'ennui « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on perds notre temps avec cette réunion ! Nous n'avons qu'à détruire la menace et fin de l'histoire ! »

Absolvo leva son poing et frappa violemment sur la table, ce qui l'a fit trembler tel un tremblement de Terre « Pauvre fou ! Tu sais qu'en tant que Dieux nous n'avons pas le droit de nous mêler directement des problèmes que subissent les humains ! » hurla t-il en foudroyant du regard son frère.

Azeonix grinça des dents à cette remarque, mais avant que ce dernier n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il se fit couper la parole par Abigail « Je suis partagée entre vos propos: Absolvo tu as raison certes mais si nous ne faisons rien c'est la fin de tous les mondes mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir ! »

« Tu insinue que nous devrions donc les laisser faire ?! Cela n'a pas empêché Azel d'aller contre cette loi, pire encore, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être celui qui veux nous anéantir ! » lui rappela durement Alastor.

Ashanti tiqua au nom de leur traître d'oncle. Abigail fronça les sourcils « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais donne nous une solution si tu te croit si malin ! » répliqua-t-elle un brin vexée.

Alastor devint rouge de colère, mais Kortho se décida à intervenir pour calmer le jeu « Si nous sommes ici c'est pour trouver une solution et non pour nous disputer ! »

« Réfléchissons ensemble à un compromis: nous ne pouvons pas empêcher le plan d'Azel en attaquant de face, mais nous pouvons essayer de le déjouer en mettant nos forces en commun. » dit d'un air sombre Mwanga. Ce qui étonna une bonne partie de l'assemblée, en sachant la timidité de leur sœur.

Haesyrion était dubitatif, préférant agir seul pour régler les problèmes de son monde. « Et comment veux-tu qu'on procède ? La seule chose qu'on sait vraiment c'est que les larbins d'Azel veulent tuer les futurs sauveurs encore nourrissons. »

Erehinren prit de nouveau la parole « Justement ! Il veut tuer les enfants, alors nous n'avons qu'à les empêcher et ils pourront sauver leurs mondes. » répondit-t-il fièrement.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné, c'était rare pour eux de le voir si sérieux, mais il se forçait à l'être car leur frère, aussi immature qu'il puisse être, tenait énormément à son monde.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir à cette idée, gagnant un regard intéressé de leur père.

« Tu oublis juste que même si nous pouvons les empêcher de tuer les enfants une fois, cela ne les arrêtera pas, surtout que nous n'avons pas non-plus le droit de les garder. » lui rappela Absolvo. Erehinren se renfrogna.

« Et n'oublions pas que leur futur ennemis ont une force semblable aux Dieux. » rajouta Mwanga. Le Dieu du Sakkaa se renfrogna encore plus, se sentant maintenant idiot.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » ils regardèrent tous leur père, surpris, qui venait de parler pour la première fois.

« Que voulez-vous dire père ? » demanda Ashanti intéressée. C'était tellement rare que leur père soit d'accord avec les idées, souvent idiotes, d'Erehinren ou même Kortho.

« Comme vous le soulignez tous si bien: nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'attaquer de face, nos ennemis ont de leurs côtés Azel ainsi qu'un pouvoir qui peut rivaliser avec les Dieux. Nous pouvons agir de loin, mais il ne nous aient pas permis de protéger les enfants nous-même. Mais, rien ne dit que c'est forcément nous qui devons assurer leurs protections. » expliqua calmement Noskahr.

Zalika écarquilla les yeux « Mais oui ! Nous pourrions les confiés à des combattants qui sont en capacité de les élevés et les préparés pour l'avenir ! »

« Dans ce cas, confions les à mon monde, il y a suffisamment de puissant Magiciens. » déclara Azeonix.

Kortho siffla « Ton monde a peut-être de puissant Magiciens, mais il est hors de question que ces enfants n'apprennent QUE la magie ! »

« Tu es juste jaloux que mon monde pratique une Magie supérieure à la tienne. » ricana Azeonix.

« Sa suffit vous 2 ! Moi je pense que peux importe où ils serons élevés, ils devraient recevoir un maître de chaque monde pour correctement les préparer !» cria Abigail.

« Cela signifie qu'on décide de retirer ces enfants de leurs familles, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu cruel ? » demanda sensiblement Ashura.

« Ils ne seront pas vraiment séparés, on s'assurera qu'ils voient leurs parents tant qu'ils le souhaitent. » réponds Alastor. Le Dieu connaissait très bien la valeur sacrée que représentait la famille.

« Et les parents finiront par donner leurs accords, ils ne choisiront pas de garder leurs enfants avant de s'assurer de leur sécurité. » approuva Absolvo.

« Après s'étre concertés, la seule décision qu'il reste à prendre c'est choisir dans quel monde ils seront élevés. » déclara Zalika.

« Mon monde alors ! » insista Azeonix.

« Et pourquoi forcément le tiens !? Mon monde aussi peut les accepter ! » hurla Erehinren.

« Ton monde mon frère ? Je vois pas comment les enfants pourront sauver quique çe soit avec un ballon au pied ! » lui dit Ashanti, ennuyeuse.

Alastor posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erehinren pour l'empêcher de se lever. Tous savaient que leur frère ne supportait pas que l'on insulte le Football qu'il avait créé !

« STOP ! » cria Noskahr, commençant à être fatigué des chamaillerie de ses enfants.

Les Dieux et Déesses ce sont tus et regardaient attentivement leur père.

Noskahr les fixait chacun intensément, il savait que ces enfants étaient tous trop fiers pour vraiment se mettre d'accord dans quel monde seront élevés les enfants, cela viendrait à avouer quel monde était le plus fort. Quelque chose qui toucherait leur fierté, en particulier pour Azeonix ou encore Ashanti.

« Qu'en penses-tu Mwanga ? » demanda doucement Noskahr en posant son regard dans les yeux amende orange de la Déesse des Shinigami.

Parmi ces enfants, Mwanga était l'une des plus timide mais surtout la plus juste de ses filles. Elle n'était pas aussi claire d'esprit qu'Ashura, mais dira clairement ce qui est juste sans favoriser son monde.

Le visage d'Mwanga disparu derrière ses cheveux châtain, pensive sur la question. Tous les Dieux et Déesses la regardèrent, sachant aussi qu'elle dira ce qui lui semble juste.

Après un silence pesant qui sembla durer une éternité, la jeune Déesse releva la tête est fixa uniquement son père « Je pense que le monde des dragons sera les plus aptes à les former. » déclara-t-elle.

Beaucoup se sentirent déçus, Azeonix la foudroyai du regard et Haesyrion ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une immense fierté d'avoir des guerriers si puissants et dévoués dans son monde, il accorda un de ses rares sourires à sa jeune sœur.

Avant qu'un seul n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit « Sais-tu à quels combattants les enfants reviendront Haesyrion ? » demanda Noskahr, en se tournant vers son fils. Il savait que le monde des dragons était plus que parfait.

Le Dieu des dragons eu un sourire au coin des lèvres « Je sais déjà à qui les confier père. C'est celui qui deviendra le plus puissant guerrier de tout l'univers, il est par ailleurs le père d'un des enfants, il fait preuve d'une immense bonté et d'un dévouement infaillible envers ses proches. Son nom est Sangoku ! »

« Très bien ! Allez tous chercher les enfants de vos mondes respectifs et amener-les dans le monde des dragons, arrangez vous surtout avec les parents et dans la plus grande discrétion ! Haesyrion, je compte sur toi pour convaincre ce Sangoku de les élever ! Maintenant, ce conseil est terminé ! » Noskahr déclara en se relevant pour partir.

Erehinren et Kortho ne pûrent s'empêcher de gémir en appuyant une main sur leur tête, la nuit allait être très longue !

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Pour info, si jamais vous êtes perdus** **sur les Dieux:**

 **Haesyrion est le Dieu de Dragon Ball Z;**

 **Ashura la Déesse de Naruto Shippuden;**

 **Azeonix le Dieu de Fairy Tail;**

 **Absolvo le Dieu des Pokémon;**

 **Abigail la Déesse d'Avatar le dernier maître de l'air;**

 **Mwanga la Déesse de Bleach;**

 **Zalika la Déesse d'Attaque des Titans;**

 **Alastor le Dieu de One Piece;**

 **Erehinren le Dieu d'Inazuma Eleven (Sakkaa veut dire Football);**

 **Kortho le Dieu d'Harry Potter;**

 **Ashanti Déesse des Bakugan;**

 **Noskahr Dieu Suprême;**

 **Et Azel Dieu du mal.**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour les couples et les maîtres de chaque monde, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part** **. J'accepte aussi les Yaoi.**

 **D'après-vous, quelle sera la vie des enfants avec Sangoku ?**

 **Ce dernier sera-t-il s'en occuper et les préparer pour la bataille finale ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**

 **Et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et Joyeux NoËl.**


End file.
